Caught
by liacin
Summary: It probably wasn't a good idea for Kurt and Blaine to fool around while Burt was downstairs, but the libido of teenage boys is not to be tamed. One-Shot. Silly, smutty goodness. R&R!


"OhGodKurtFaster!" Blaine hissed out in a single, heated breath.

Neither of the two boys were sure exactly how they ended up in such a position, Blaine sprawled out on Kurt's bed, his back hunched over as it pressed against the wall, legs jerking haphazardly while Kurt hurriedly jerked him off.

It was anything but romantic. In fact, it was kind of desperate. The air was hot and stale, wreaking of sweat as both boys glanced nervously at the door, praying it wouldn't open. They knew that Kurt's parents were downstairs and could walk in at any minute, but that didn't seem to stop Kurt's hands from swiftly moving up and down Blaine's shaft with vigorous tenacity. They didn't have any lube, so Kurt kept spitting into his hand awkwardly. The scent of pre-cum mixed with salty saliva was definitely not an appealing one, and when a brief silence passed between Blaine's grunts and the slapping of skin, you could faintly hear Finn talking on the phone from the room next door.

Yes, it was awkward. It was desperate. It was kind of pathetic, but that didn't stop it from being incredibly fulfilling for both boys, who reveled in the closeness between them and the urgent drive that their teenaged bodies provided.

"ShitFuckOhFuck" Blaine sputtered, his knees quivering madly as he drew closer and closer to the edge. "So... Close..."

He stopped speaking now, his mind unable to complete coherent thoughts as he drew closer, Kurt's hands twisting and spinning faster and faster with each stroke. Sweat was now pouring down Blaine's face, his eyes scrunched up in desperate need for release. Kurt's arm was starting to ache, but he continued to pump faster and firmer, knowing Blaine was dangerously close by now.

"Kurt, have you seen my razor?" a voice suddenly shot from downstairs, followed by loud trumping footsteps.

Before either boy had time to register what was happening, they heard the door handle turn, and the door begin to open. All either boy had time to do was swiftly throw a blanket over Blaine's lap just as the door opened and Burt walked into the room.

_Fuck. Oh fuckitty fuck. My Dad is standing in my doorway, asking me a question that I can't for the life of me recall, and my boyfriend's fucking dick is hanging out right now._

"Kurt, have you seen it?" Burt asked again, an odd sort of expression crossing his face as he took in the appearance of the two boys.

_Oh Jesus, it wreaks of sex in here. It's so obvious. Oh god. Wait, he's asking a fucking question. Just answer it and maybe he'll go away! Oh Sweet Hell, just look at Blaine, he's all sweaty and debauched and so so so guilty looking. Dammit Blaine, wipe that Deer-in-Headlights expression off your face!_

"Have I seen what?" Kurt managed to squeak out. Oh yeah, totally not guilty sounding at all.

"Uh.. my razor... have you seen it?" Burt began, "Blaine, are you okay? You look kind of sick of something, and you're sort of sweaty. You feeling alright?"

Blaine's eyes just widened slightly and he didn't say a word, glancing over at Kurt briefly with a "HELP ME!" expression on his face.

"Haven't seen it. Blaine's fine. Boy it's hot in here. I should open a window," Kurt spoke in a rush, standing up and walking over to the window as he did so.

_Great. Point out how fucking hot and sweaty it is in this room. That totally explains why Blaine is covered up with a fucking blanket! Oh God, please don't ask Blaine to get up or something. Oh My God my boyfriend's dick is out and my father is standing here staring at us. Please kill me._

Burt's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his mind seeming to begin connecting the dots. He glared at Blaine, who gulped audibly and continued to sit in stunned silence, unable to move or speak or function properly.

"Uhh.. alright.. thanks anyway," he spoke before slowly backing out of the room, his eyes shifting erratically as he did so.

As his footsteps retreated down the stairs, Blaine finally seemed to remember how to move, and swiftly tucked himself back into his pants before ripping the blanket off.

"That. Was. Horrifying," Blaine spoke slowly, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them, "I have never been more afraid in my entire life."

"God Blaine, I'm sorry.. We shouldn't have attempted this while my Dad was home. It's just that you looked so damn hot in those stupid jeans and I hadn't seen you in a week and everything..." Kurt trailed off, looking slightly ashamed.

Blaine stood up instantly, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, one hand tracing circles on the back of his neck while the other rested on his lower back.

"Shhh...Don't be sorry. I'm the guilty one here. I let you! Let's just try and control ourselves in the future when we know we could get walked in on at any moment. I'd like to keep my genitals, and your dad is kind of frightening." Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's ear.

"Deal..." there was a pause in the conversation before a wicked grin appeared on Kurt's face.

"Uh oh.. what's that look for?" Blaine spoke amusedly.

"Well... your _car_ is parked just down the street. We could always...you know... finish up in there." Kurt spoke seductively, his eyes glistening brightly.

Kurt almost tripped from the sudden force of Blaine pulling him by the hand and rushing down the stairs.


End file.
